Well, damn
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have to make Amortentia, what could possibly happen? (Warning: Cliches, but I say it's pretty darn good.)


Rose Weasley never really understood the point of having to go down to the dungeons to study for potions; not only was it dark down there, but it lacked oxygen, and had a pungent smell. She was scared of the dark, claustrophobic, and had a sensitive nose. So going down there once a day every week day was, in fact, not fun. In fact, it was quite annoying, she didn't enjoy having to sit in the front of the classroom`1 (due to seating arrangements) or having to have Professor Slughorn call her name every single day, just because her mother was Hermione Granger.

Sure, she knew all of the answers.

But...still.

Scorpius Malfoy loved going down to the dungeons; since he was in Ravenclaw, and his father was expecting Slytherin, it felt nice to go down and see where he could have lived, to feel how much pride his father could have held, it depressed him every once in a while, but that doesn't matter. He always wanted to be the first one down to the dungeons, and the last one out. He thought the smell was amazing, and the lack of air...well that wasn't too good.

The halls in the dungeons were narrow, and cold, there was always a breeze, though no windows. Maybe that's why Slytherins were so bitter.

* * *

Rose sat down in her usual spot and took out her Potion Essay that was assigned the week before. she went 2 inches above the required length, and made sure to add all the details she could to the essay on Amortentia and grabbed her eagle quill from her bag. She looked around the room, for once she was actually one of the first in the room, the only other people in the room was her cousin, Albus, Hailey Finnigan, and Scoripius Malfoy. Rose looked at the two people she could actually stand, in that classroom. Albus was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. Hailey had her head down and eyes closed, she looked like she was asleep. Rose discreetly looked at Scorpius, he had a smile on his face and his parchment-from what she could see-was filled with words, going well passed the length that was asked.

Scorpius Malfoy was her competitor, her rival. Scorpius would battle her in a war of academics; who could get the most O's by the end of the year. It was a very fierce battle, with the occasional hand-cramp and everything. Very, very intense;if you ask Rose and Scorpius at least.

Scorpius slowly turned his head, staring at the red-head. She looked at him in a weird way before looking down at her essay. Scorpius snorted and turned back to the front of the class. Why the hell was Weaslette staring at him?

As the rest of the class started to file in and take out their essays (or not); Rose looked at Scorpius a few more times. How could he actually enjoy potions? He was a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin; what was the enjoyment in the not-so-great qualities of the Potions room?

Some people these days, seriously.

"Alright class, pass your essays up the front of your row, I will collect them; in the mean time, open your books to page 394 we will be making Amortentia." Professor Slughorn commanded. Rose rolled her eyes, collecting the papers from behind her and handing them to the preson in front of her, who set them on their desk.

She opened her book and started to read through the list of ingredients. Why does this need ginger? Seriously, that will require trying to reach the high shelf, that's horrible. She was only like five two, the shelf was about a billion feet tall. That is not fun.

"Okay, go and get your ingredients, I'll be calling you guys by top grades, to receive them, which I know is unfair for _some _people (in which he gave a stern look to Albus Potter). I just feel that these great students should be recognized for their achievements; after the tenth highest score, I will call random names." The whole class sighed knowing who the ten people would be.

"Professor Slughorn, when are we going to finish this potion?" Alice Longbottom asks. Rose looks down at her book, it takes two days to brew this shit? Damn.

"We will finish this tomorrow." Slughorn informs before listing off some names, "highest grade goes to Scorpius Malfoy. Second highest grade goes to Rose Weasley." Rose gaps, she has the second highest grade? In other classes she has the highest, but in this class, she was expecting lowest grade! "You two may go collect your ingredients." Slguhorn informs the two.

Rose and Scorpius get up, remembering the list of ingredients needed for the certain potion. Rose sighs and makes her way into the ingredients closet, Scorpius following close behind.

"So, how does it feel to finally have the second highest grade in the class?" Scorpius asks a taunting side to his voice.

"To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not failing." Rose smiles, widely. She reaches for the lavender flowers, grabbing the small container, and taking out seven of the flowers, putting them into her bigger container, she also grabs one of the grinders next to her on a table. Scorpius takes the container from her hands, doing the same as her before placing it onto the shelf. Rose then reached for the ginger, standing onto her tippy toes.

Scorpius didn't like this, this feeling he was getting. When Rose stood on the tips of her toes, a little bit of white skin was visible in between the top of her skirt and her shirt hem. His throat dried, his pants hardening slightly.

Well, shit. This is awkward. Scorpius watched as Rose struggled for the ingredient, the tips of her fingers brushing the canister. Scorpius sighed and walked up behind her, grabbing the container easily, he was after all five eleven. Rose huffed and turned around, not expecting the boy who just helped her, to be that close.

"Oh." She muttered as she stared at him. His eyes narrowed down on her lips, looking very delectable right now.

"Um, here...you go." Scorpius whispered, handing her the closed glass canister. Rose reached for it, wrapping her hands around it, brushing fingers with Scorpius as he let go.

"Thanks." Rose gasped. Scorpius quickly took a step back, and Rose exhaled, quite loudly.

They gathered the rest of the ingredients in silence, walking back to their respected seats, and setting the ingredients down. Rose started to get ready, following the instructions as best as she could. Her mind was somewhere else, though.

Why did she feel that way when Scorpius was that close to her, she couldn't think straight, she just wanted him to kiss her. Her heart was beating fast, her breath caught in her throat. He smelt nice, a woodsy scent, she wanted to smell that forever.

That sounded weird.

After Rose finished adding all of the ingredients, Scorpius was already finished, and walking out of the classroom, his potion left over to boil through the night. Rose glared at his retreating back and packed her bag up, signaling to the professor that she was done.

* * *

The next day she made sure her potion was okay. Not damaged, sabotaged, or something like that. Professor Slughorn was talking to the class, telling them their potion should be a light purple color, and be steaming. Rose looked at her potion. She did good.

If she does say so herself.

"Alright, Scorpius Malfoy, tell us what yours smells like." The Professor commands.

"Um, it smells like the great hall, during the Christmas feast. I smell...a fresh broom, after being polished. And I smell an artificial strawberry scent." Scorpius mutters. Rose furrowed her brows. Her shampoo was the smell of strawberries...

"Great job, Scorpius! Rose, can you tell us what yours smells like?" He asked her.

"Um, it smells like the Burrow during the Christmas Hols, Chocolate, and a woodsy scent, like a cologne..." Rose dragged off, shit. She shouldn't have said that out loud.

At the end of class, Scorpius catches her by her arm.

"Is your shampoo strawberry?" He demands. She nods her head.

"Is your cologne a woodsy scent?" Rose asks the boy. He nods.

"Yes..." He drags off.

"Well, damn." They both mutter at the same time.


End file.
